How did the night ever get like this
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Its the eve of Tommy Joe's wedding to the most beautiful girl in the world. Adam throws him an amazing stag party, with an ending that leaves Tommy doubting he's doing the right thing anymore. Adommy warning.
1. Chapter 1

**How Did the Night Ever Get Like This?**  
**Chapter One**  
**(Adommy)**

Authors note: maybe not one of my best, but was written in exactly 24 hours. Just had a craving to do a short, hope you enjoy it.

Tommy Joe Ratliff was deeply in love with a very special woman, in less then a day they would be wed. Spend the rest of their lives together in a nice home. Probabley have a few kids and be really happy together.

The idea filled Tommy with utter dread all of a sudden. The months of planning it all, he'd been perfectly fine with it all. August had been so damn far away, he didn't have to think about it yet.

There was the 'We are Glamily' tour, then the miami gay pride show and a dozen others before then to consentrate on. It hadn't felt real at all that he was going to get married to a woman.

Now he was sat on his stag night, glitter and strippers (both male and female) everywhere. The band was kicking back and wishing him so much luck and happiness. Well suddenly it all felt way too real!

The drinks went down a little too easily that night, he suspected that it was still hours until midnight and he was already completely trashed. Sweet Lilyanna would kill him for being hungover tomorrow. Somehow he just couldn't bring himself to care as he drank another whisky at the bar, watching the others having fun.

Adam was really throwing himself into the spirit of the party as always. You would almost think that it was his party, the way he was acting and Tommy just wall flowering. He was grinding away with two male strippers a huge grin on his face.

It was nice to see the glamking in a good mood, since the break up with Sal a few months ago, the boy had been in a dark depression that no one had been able to spring him from. Adam had been so close to calling off the tour and that just wasn't him at all.

The first few shows had been terrible, just going through the motions pretending that he was okay. Everyone had been so worried, the reviews coming in could have ruined them. Then one day it was like he had woken from a long sleep and he sudden got a bit better.

They had all congratulated him and they had spent a few days resting in the sun between legs of the tour. It had done him the world of good to just relax somewhere so exotic, so peaceful. They had done little but drink rum, get tans and swim. Clearly however it was exactly what Adam had needed, the first gig back from the holiday he had been back on fire!

The sexy man beast was back in action, tearing up the stage like he didn't give a fuck. Tommy hadn't seen him this on form since Glamnation. The fights with Sal had been dragging him down for so very long, darkening the great man.

He was glad that they had axed the sexy Fever kisses this tour for some sensual dancers instead. He didn't think that he could have handled those soft lips on his in hunger again. Tommy was straight, he had always been straight. Never harboured any dark thoughts about guys.

It wasn't like they disgusted him or anything. Hell he wasn't anti gay, look who his best friend was! Men just didn't do anything for him, not that girls did much either. He loved Lilyanna, at least he thought he had, a long time ago.

Lately however he had a lot of doubts and more questions then he could cope with. Adam with his sexy attitude to life and his way too tight leather clothing made Tommy doubt himself bigtime. He constantly found his eyes casting to the rear view, or watching as Adam pervertedly touched himself on stage to wind the fans up.

Around Adam his straight just seemed to go on a long holiday and not want to return. And those kisses? He knew that they were nothing but stagecraft, but hell did they feel amazing. The sensual act they put on for the fans really did press his buttons all the right ways. It wasn't anything he had ever dared admit to anyone. He didn't want to ruin that close friendship that they had.

Hell he wondered if he had only agreed to Lily's proposal because Adam had been talking about marrying Sal. Watching the other man dancing, Tommy wondered what the hell was he doing? Was he just settling for second best because he couldn't accept the simple truth of whom he really loved? Or what he really felt?

As Tommy drained the glass, another was set in front of him as Adam sat on the bar stool next to him. "A massive stag party going off around you and you are sat here like this is your funeral." He commented.

Tommy took a long swig of the drink, "Perhaps it is, certainly feels like one."

"What the hell?" He demanded, "This should be the happiest day of your life!"

"Maybe it should be, but I feel like I'm being choked to death. Man, I don't even think I love her." He mumbled.

Adam looked surprised, "You are drunk Glitters, and you don't know what you are saying. It will be all better tomorrow. I should take you home so you can get some sleep."

Tommy drained the glass, "I've been in love for the last four years with someone who doesn't even know that I exist. I'm settling for second best all the time, because they won't ever be mine. I can't do this anymore, I can't keep pretending. Keep hiding who I really am from everyone around me. Not when I'm so damn close to the person that I really do love and I can't even tell them how I feel, because it would fuck everything up. Ruin the closest friendship that I have!"

Adam was getting more and more worried, "I'm sure whoever she is, it won't ruin anything to tell her how you feel. Is she with the band? Do you want me to tell her? Fix you two a nice date? Its got to be Ashley?"

Tommy scooted down from the stool, "I'm going home."

"Kitty please let me help you," he begged, "There's nothing we can't fix together!"

"We can't fix this, its just too fucked up, I shouldn't have said anything. Just chained myself to the only person who will still have me, reguardless of how I feel!" He muttered.

"Will you stop scaring me and let me help you." Adam pleaded.

Tommy looked at him and sighed, "I'm not straight, at least I don't think I am. Not since I met you anyway."

Adam's jaw dropped, "Oh good lord."

The guitarest shook his head sadly, "I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut." He left the bar quickly leaving a shocked Adam staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**How Did the Night Ever Get Like This?**

**Chapter Two**

Tommy walked slowly home, his drunken pace not helping at all. There was plenty of whisky still in his flat and he planned to drain all of it until he blacked out all this bullshit pain.

He had rung Lilyanna as soon as he had left the bar. She hadn't answered, probabley enjoying her hen party too much. He felt bad for doing this, but for his own sanity he had no choice, he couldn't live a lie anymore. He left her a groveling voicemail calling the wedding off.

Tomorrow he would ring Adam and quit the band. They wouldn't want him anymore after the confession. Adam would never be able to look at him the same way. Funny that he could accept his bosses gayness, and the dancers and everyone else's. In himself thought he found it sick, disgusting, perverted to crush on another man.

That he shouldn't be taking an interest in a guy who clearly didn't like him, nor should he got off on kissing and play acting that was ONLY work related. It was only acting, nothing else! Sick twisted little fucker that he was for seeing it ANY other way then that.

Tommy knew that he wanted to get really drunk right now, far more wasted then he was now. He heard someone running behind him, and checked instantly, groaning when he realised who it was. He was in no fit state to escape the glamking's arrival.

"Tommy, can I talk to you?" He asked breathlessly as he caught up.

"There's nothing to talk about, I will leave the band and you can get a better guitarest." Was the reply.

"Why on earth would I want a new guitarest?" Adam asked confused.

Tommy shrugged, "Oh just because I'm a filthy wannabe gay pervert who's been scamming on you all these years and enjoying the Fever games way more then he should. No reason really!"

Adam sighed, "Baby we really need to get you some coffee and calm you down. I'm sure this is all just pre wedding jitters. You aren't really gay, and even if you were there's no damn way I am letting you quit the band! Tommy how the hell do you suddenly come out with thinking you are damaged and possibley gay?!"

Tommy squared up to his friend. "I AM gay, I'm pretty sure of it. Always used to joke that you could turn a straight man, well I think you actually did! Does this feel like me having cold feet?" He asked grabbing Adam into a deep passionate hungry kiss.

The other man didn't resist, whatever this was he needed to get it out of his system. He responded trying to fake the glitterkitty out. Trying to push him too far and make him realise that this was completely wrong. That he really didn't want this kind of lifestyle, that it just wasn't him.

It was only as glitters drew closer into the embrace, tasting deeply into the others mouth, feeling his hardness through the jeans pressing into Adam's leg that he pulled back in shock. "Dear Odin, you really are gay! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Tommy tried to catch his breath, "I wasn't sure, I mean never before you did I even think about it. I didn't wanna spoil anything between us. Damn it Adam, I was scared of losing you if I admitted to being so damaged!"

"Tommy Joe Ratliff, do you think that I am a filthy queer that's going to burn in hell for my sins? Do you think that every gay person is the world is going to?" Adam demanded angrily.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed.

"Then why the hell do you think you are?" He demanded.

Tommy couldn't even look him in the eyes, "Honestly I don't know how to answer that. I guess this whole 'coming out crap is gonna take some getting used to huh?"

Adam pulled him into a hug, "And I will be there for you through all of it. Whatever you need I promise!"

"What about us?" Tommy asked.

Adam kissed his hair, "When you get through all of this and you can prove to me you aren't just crushing on the only gay guy you really know. Then we will talk about if there is an us, okay? I just want you to be completely sure about who you want glitters. I don't want you to regret anything."

"Is there an us to talk about at the end of it all?" Tommy asked softly.

"There could be, if you really want there to be baby. I'd be willing to try, when or if you are ever ready to." He answered.

"I do, I really do want there to be an us!" He insisted.

"Then in time we will see my love." Adam promised, "Now let's get you home to bed before you pass out on your feet!"

Tommy bodded yawning, cuddling into Adam's shoulder as he put an arm around him to help walk him back. "Yeah let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

**How did the night ever get like this?**

**Chapter three**

Tommy woke with a pounding head in his own bed groaning. Finding some water by his bedside, he ripped the bottle open and downed it. How much had he drank? He mused to himself. He knew that he needed caffine and a lot of it.

Pulling on some black silk boxers, he stumbled yawning into the kitchen banging around with the coffee pot trying to function enough to work out how the machine operated. Tommy lent his head tiredly against the work surface as he sat at the little breakfast bar waiting for the coffee to brew. He thought he heard someone behind him, but that was impossible so he ignored it.

Adam pulled his tee shirt on and came over, running his fingers through his sticky gelled hair. He really should have rinsed it through when he got in, but he hadn't wanted to leave his friend to wake up alone after everything so he had slept on the sofa. The boy looked as rough as he had expected, only semi awake still, he poured two cups off coffee and set one in front of the boy. "How's the head?" He asked.

Tommy jumped alert staring at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked trying to fill in the gaps in his memory.

Adam sighed, "You don't remember much of last night then?"

"Stag party, then huge blurry who knows what." He murmered sipping the coffee.

"You know you called off the wedding right?" He checked.

Tommy winced, "Yeah I remember that much." He looked at his abandioned phone with a million missed calls and voicemails. "Why do I think I'm gonna need a hell of a lot more whisky to get through today."

Adam took the phone and deleted the messages. "I talked it over with her and smoothed over the wrinkles. I told her she could keep the rings and the honeymoon as it was already paid for. She said that you are an arsehole and she was taking her sister so don't even contact her again."

Tommy nodded refilling the mug, enjoying the heavonly aroma of the dark substance that was slowly bringing him back to his senses. "I was an arsehole, I should never have let to go so far. I knew that I didn't really love her. There's only ever been one person I truely loved."

"Anything else you remember? Any confessions you need to talk about?" Adam asked calmly.

He looked at him oddly, still sipping the hot coffee as things started to sink in and he started to get bits and pieces of his memory returning. Slowly growing paler as he realise what he had said. "Oh god what did I do? I'm so sorry!"

Adam rubbed his stiff neck from sleeping on the sofa. "Do you regret what you said and did?"

"We didn't sleep together did we?" He asked freaking out a little.

Laughter, "No glitters we didn't have sex, but you did stick your tongue very firmly down my throat for some conciderable amount of time."

Tommy smiled faintly, "Now that I don't mind having done. I just don't think I'm ready for all the way yet. Can barely admit to myself how much I love you."

Adam sighed, "Do you really feel like that baby? Are you completely sure about that? Its not just some silly crush on your gay best friend?"

Tommy pulled his love into a soft kiss, just losing himself in a moment of it just being them. The world seemed to slow down around them, the moment he just didn't want to ever end. They only parted when both were gasping for air. "Yeah pretty damn sure." He murmered, "Cause I can't imagine a second of my life without you."

Adam kissed him this time hungry now for the taste. Having sampled the kitty it was like an addiction he just couldn't bare to be apart from. "I never thought that I would hear those words from you, I really didn't."

"Is it so surprising that someone actually cares for you after Sal broke your heart?" Tommy whispered hugging him tightly.

"Yes." Adam replied.

"Wasn't I there every single night with you when you had nightmares, or couldn't sleep or wanted to get wasted and smash stuff?" He asked.

"I never knew why, but yeah you were kitty. Every time I needed you, you were just there no questions ask. Even the nights I fell asleep cuddled up to you watching some mindless movie. I never told you how much that meant to me, didn't know how to without getting stupidly soppy." Adam said.

"You don't have to say anything baby, I know exactly what it meant to you. And you kinda talk in your sleep too." Tommy smiled, "Now can we talk about an us yet please?"

"Oh someone is very forward!" Adam commented dryly, "You get a shower and some food down you and sober up a bit. Let me go home for a shower and some fresh clothes and I will take you shopping."

Tommy groaned leaning his head back down on the counter. "No please don't! Anything but that, I will be good I swear! Just don't make me go to the mall with you. I will do anything, even marry that dumb idiot. Just DON'T torture me in such a cruel and heartless fashion!"

Adam slapped his ass on the stool, "Too late your fate is doomed to mall crawl, mannicure and inhabit various coffee shops for the rest of the day so suck it up!"

"NO!" He moaned louder, "I don't wanna!"

Adam laughed, "Someone is feeling a lot better then."

"Kinda." Tommy laughed stealing another kiss, "Adam, when do we get to talk about us?" He whined.

"When you aren't looking for an rebound lay." He replied firmly.

"And how do I prove that?" He asked cheekily.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Go shower you! So we get to the mall with a reasonable amount of shopping hours left."

"Come with me?" Tommy winked.

"What did I do to you?" He exclaimed agast, "Turned you into a horndog like me it seems."

"Its fun though, I like being a pervy horny guy." He grinned.

"Oh that's it I'm going home. I will pick you up in an hour so be ready to shop!" He ordered, grabbing his stuff.

"What if I'm ready for something else?" Tommy winked.

"Tommy Joe Ratliff you behave yourself right now!" He warned.

Kitty pouted, "Fine". And lurked away to shower.

Adam shook his head, he had no idea what he had done to innocent little Tommy. This new sexy man was gonna take some getting used to. So would the fact he had come out after all this time. Always he had had a soft spot for the sexy blonde, never thought that it could be returned.

Now he wasn't quite sure what to do about all of this. They had a real chance at happiness, of love together and that completely terrified him. He had no idea of where to go from here or what to do anymore. But one thing he was very sure of, he didn't want to fuck this up!


	4. Chapter 4

**How did the night ever get like this?**

**Chapter Four**

**Authors note: **last chapter hope you are ready guys.

Tommy lingered in the shower letting the steam clear his head a little more. The water was a cooling balm for his aches and pains, clensing his soul of all the pointless shit in his life. It was just such a relief that Adam finally knew the truth. That he didn't have to hide away anymore.

It felt both wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Then again as Lambert preached constantly, you had to find the love that you have for yourself. Certainly that was some soul searching he still needed to do to get comfortable in his own skin and sexuality again. Re-explore who he was, he thought about coming out to his family.

That was a scarey thought he would shelve until a much later date. They probabley had already guessed from the lifestyle and the make up. Even so it wasn't going to be an easy conversation, not when he had to explain why he called the wedding off.

"Hi mom, I can't marry Lilyanna because I'm a raging queer." He mumbled to himself.

Robotically he dressed in some skinnys and some random band tee shirt he grabbed off a pile waiting to be ironed. He was too distracted to even do his make up. Slamming down on the sofa with some poptarts to watch some Star Trek reruns while waiting to be picked up.

By the time Lambert let himself back into the apartment, Tommy was snoring softly with some angsty Captain Kirk scene in the background. Adam smiled and stole a poptart watching the boy sleep. He didn't want to wake him he looked so peaceful, but the choice was made for him as blonde jumped aware suddenly murmering some dark fear he couldn't quite catch. "You okay man?" He asked.

Tommy rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to shake off the remnants of the dream. "Yeah just gimmie a second." He fetched some more coffee and tried to steady his nerves.

"Sure Glitters? You don't look so good to me." Adam pressed.

"Just not been sleeping so good lately, too much stuff on my mind." He answered.

"You aren't back taking anything are you?" He asked concerned.

"Only caffine and sugar this time, I promise. I won't scare either of us like that again, not after glamnation." Tommy promised.

"Come on let's get you some fresh air make you feel better." He suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He answered following meekly behind his love.

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

Tommy sat quietly through the mannicure, listening to Adam's banter without really joining into it. Trailed around the shops behind him, nodding now and then when he was shown something his friend was looking at. He was looking through some nice new skull picks when finally something was said that shook him from the stupior.

"I'm pregnant and having the spawn of the devils offspring. I want you to be its step father, and we can raise little Damion on rock and roll and good whisky." Adam said dryly.

"You what?" Tommy asked.

"Oh my god the guitarest returns to the land of the living finally!" He snapped.

"Sorry Adam! Guess my heads just not in it today." He commented moving to eye up the guitar rack.

Two attracted his attention, one was a coffin shape, the other covered in flaming skulls. He had wanted something a little more unusual for a while now, perhaps these were the right ones.

Tommy took the coffin down and ran his fingers over the strings. It certainly felt good in his hands, tuned her gently and played a few chords. He swopped to the skull one and tried that as well. Beautiful sound on it, both were lovely. He didn't often impulse buy, but he was really tempted right now.

The coffin had a black laquered hard case the same shape, he could just imagine walking down the road holding it. Have his name engraved on the box in silver glitter, it would be epic! That was enough thinking about it, he went to the counter and bought both along with a fistful of new halloween themed picks. He was always losing or breaking them.

Adam took one of the bags off him, "Glitters this isn't you at all today. They are beautiful, but you never impulse buy. What did you dream about that's shaken you this much?"

"That I told my father and he flipped out, couldn't accept it. And I will never know if its true or not now he's gone." Tommy sighed.

Adam hugged him tightly, "Your father was a wonderful, kind hearted, loving man. I'm pretty sure given time he could have accepted you completely. You can still tell your mom, and I will be there with you when you do. If you need me to be, I promise. I won't let you go through this alone, not like I had to."

"Thanks, I dunno what I would do without you guiding me through all of this." He said.

They stowed the instruments in the back of the car and went back to shopping. Tommy did his best to join in this time with the banter as they moved from store to store, laughing, chilling out. He felt so much better, so happy and carefree for getting it off his chest it was almost like being drunk. He had to admit that Adam sure knew how to relax, how to look straight into the heart of a person to see what they needed.

Their arms linked, his head on Adam's shoulder as they walked back to the car. Perfectly content he lent up and kissed his love not caring who saw. Expecting the pictures to be all over twitter tomorrow driving the adommy babes wild.

"I thought we agreed that we were giving you more time kitty?" Adam asked.

"I don't need time, I've had four years to work out what I want already. Maybe this won't work out. Maybe we aren't meant for each other, but can't we at least try it before we decide its doomed?" Tommy begged.

Adam smiled, "Yeah glitters we can try it, see what happens. No matter what we stay friends deal?"

"Deal!" He laughed, kissing the rock god again. Hearing someone clear their throat loudly, he noticed someone standing arms folded looking at them. "MOM?"

"Is this why you called off the wedding? You have a boyfriend?" She demanded.

"Mrs Ratliff, I just would like to say..." Adam started.

"Shut it Lambert I am talking to my son here." She snapped.

Adam stepped back and Tommy put his arm protectively around him. "Yeah mom, I love Adam and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with him. No matter what anyone else says. I hope that you can accept that, if not I'm sorry I can't live a lie any longer. This is where my heart has always lain and always will do!"

She nodded, "You two better come for tea then, I'm making fried chicken."

"Is that it?" Tommy asked shocked.

She sighed, "Boy I've known you were in love with him for years, about time you realised it too! Adam, welcome to the family. Apple pie or peach for desert?"

Adam smiled, "Apple please my lady."


End file.
